Existing approaches for performing operating system (OS) updates are task-intensive and highly prone to error. For example, a common approach for updating an OS of a mobile device involves the following steps: (1) receiving an OS update package at the mobile device, (2) unpacking the OS update package, (3) rebooting the mobile device into a specialized update mode and performing the update (in accordance with the OS update package) to produce an updated OS, and (4) rebooting the device/loading the updated OS. Unfortunately, step (3) is associated with a number of considerable drawbacks that have yet to be addressed. For example, when step (3) is carried out, the mobile device enters into an inoperable state for a considerable period of time where a user of the mobile device cannot utilize the important functionalities (e.g., connectivity) normally provided by the mobile device. Moreover, when step (3) is carried out, the specialized update mode places the mobile device in a vulnerable state that can potentially render the mobile device inoperable, e.g., when a power failure occurs, when the update fails, and the like. Accordingly, there exists a need for a more efficient and stable technique for updating operating systems on computing devices.